


Atlantic Calls

by Ein_Nachkussen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dark, Human Names, M/M, Sailor AU, Sailor!America, merman!england
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ein_Nachkussen/pseuds/Ein_Nachkussen
Summary: While sailing across the Atlantic, a young American sailor is caught under the spell of a sea-creature, with the face of a beautiful human man. But it's not as good as it seems.





	Atlantic Calls

After the many months that Alfred had spent at sea, he felt as though he could say that the Atlantic had become his second home. He watched the waves roar against the dark wood of the magnificent ship for so long, he started to recognise the pitch of the waves, as though they were speaking to him, calling him in to their deep, cold and dark mysterious grasp. 

The Great War had hit the Jones family hard, but it was the absence of his soldier father which hit them the hardest, and forced all of the Jones family children to work in order to support each other. Alfred, as the oldest, took on the hardest job he could find, and so, for just over two years, Alfred served as a deck-hand and skipper for a trading ship. Sadly, Alfred’s job meant that he was away from home for most of the year, and his life was constantly at the mercy of the sea that took away his father during the war. 

Perhaps that’s why the water was so alluring to Alfred, it was like his father was calling out to him through the waves. But, Alfred couldn’t tell if his father was rejoicing at his sons presence, or trying to warn him. There was something dark about the water that surrounded the mighty ship, something that filled Alfred with both wonder and absolute dread, it was like the water and all the souls within it were staring right at him, calling his name. Alfred found himself staring at the blue and black abyss that laid just several feet below him, despite how much trouble that got him in with the captain. 

“JONES!” The captain snapped, pulling Alfred from his thoughts, and the American stumbled from his relaxed position against the railing and into a salute as the ships captain walked to him, eyes narrowing with impatience and darkened with authority. The old man stared down at Alfred as he struggled to keep a straight face, and not step away from the smoky smell that emanated from the captain’s mouth as he spoke. “If you enjoy watching the sea so much, you can stand the night guard on the poop deck, all night!” 

“Sir!” Alfred gasped involuntarily, his heart immediately breaking from the mundane and useless job, knowing that it was purely a job intended for punishment. But the look in the captain’s eyes squashed any protest that Alfred had. And so, Alfred swallowed his pride and lowered his gaze to submit to his captain, “Yes, sir.” 

For the rest of the day, Alfred dreaded the night that awaited him, as he knew that he was going to be sleep-deprived the next day. But, he accepted it, there wasn’t much else that he could do, besides, he is earning the most for his family, and so it was fundamental that he kept the job. Lord knows what would happen to his family if he didn’t. 

The nights on the ship were almost worse that the days, depending on the weather. This night was a cold one and was bright under the glow of the full moon. Alfred stood on the rear of the ship, listening to the waves call his name as they crashed against the wood of the ship, bundling himself in the woollen blanket and dark navy cloak to shield himself from the cold wind and the occasional splash. 

There were periods of time where the ship rocked to the power of a massive wave, and it made Alfred stumble to the edge of the ship, and looking over to the waves below. The moonlight offered enough visibility to see the curls of the water below, and any movement that came from beneath.   
Usually this wouldn’t be an odd sight for Alfred, because this wasn’t the first time he had been put on the night-watch. But there was something about the water now that made Alfred frown and lean closer. 

Alfred’s eyes widened when he watched a tail dive into the water, and it wasn’t the tail of any fish that he recognised. Frozen in fear, Alfred watched as the fish seemed to resurface, and glide in the water, following the ship. But what made Alfred freeze, was that the fish was staring at him with human eyes. 

“Wh.. Wha…” Alfred stuttered, frozen in shock and wonder as he realised that it was a human face that was staring at him from the water. At first, he was going to scream that there was a man overboard, but his breath was stolen when he saw the mans torso connecting to the tail of a magnificent fish. 

The figure blinked, and sent a shiver down Alfred’s entire spine, leaving him chilled to the bone as he watched the figure swim effortlessly behind the ship, as though he was relaxing in the bubbles created by the waves that crashed against the ships wood. But, the figure continued to stare at Alfred, with intoxicating green eyes under a set of brunette eyebrows. Although, even from that distance, Alfred recognised the brightness of blonde hair on the figures head, but even then, his hair did not shine as bright as his pale skin against the darkness of the water in the moonlight. 

Even though he was terrified, Alfred could not argue that the figure in the water was a creature of absolute beauty, and Alfred’s attraction was higher than it had ever been before. No lady back home compared to the creature in the water, which was a shock to Alfred, surprised this heart was beating for what was obviously a man. 

“Ah!!” Alfred gasped when the creature gripped the wood on the side of the ship, and started to climb up with an astounding lack of effort. Before Alfred knew it, he was standing a few feet away from the most beautiful face that he had ever seen, which was attached to the bottom half of a fish. He sat on the railing with his tail left hanging over the side of the ship. The figure smiled at Alfred sweetly, with a smile innocent enough to draw Alfred almost a foot closer. 

From this distance, Alfred could truly see how hypnotic the creature’s eyes were, and how perfect his features were. Alfred only found him more attractive up close, and it only drew him in more like a fish to a line…   
“H-Hello…” Alfred muttered, “Do you speak English…?” 

The creature didn’t reply, but continued to stare at Alfred with his wide eyes, and his lips only pursed in response. But, the creature didn’t look confused, so perhaps he does understand—does he hear?   
Alfred thought that he should perhaps start with the basics, Alfred placed his fingers on his chest and said slowly, “Alfred, my name is Al—” 

Alfred was suddenly interrupted when the creature lunged forward and snatched Alfred by the collar of his coat, before roughly pulling the American in before their lips met. Alfred would have screamed if he could bare to open his lips, but even then, despite his fear and surprise, the kiss was soothing, cool and even enjoyable. 

Alfred tried to fight it, he pulled against the creature’s shoulders and tried to step back, this was far too much for him, and he was stunned. But, there was something odd about the taste of the creature’s lips, and before he knew it, a sense of calm rushed over him. It was like he was under some kind of spell, Alfred’s arms relaxed and his eyes narrowed lazily as he lost all of his urge to fight the creature’s hold. Then he started to feel how soft the creature’s lips were, and all worries were swept from his mind. Alfred even came to enjoy it enough to allow the creature to deepen the kiss. 

Alfred closed his eyes and let it happen, he was a willing participant now; because who the heck would believe him if he said he was kissed by a sea-creature? He may as well make the most of it. 

He could taste the salt of the sea water on the creature’s lips, and there was even more salt on his tongue and inside his mouth, kissing in way that Alfred never imagined before, so deeply and passionately that it left Alfred feeling hot in his cheeks. But even then, it was refreshing and cooling, like taking a swim in the sea on a hot summers day. Then he shivered as the creature placed his hand on Alfred’s cheek, pulling him in closer as the kiss deepened, their lips fit together so perfectly as Alfred closed his eyes, ready to embrace all that his partner had to offer him. 

“JONES!” The captains voice boomed, scaring both Alfred and the creature, who pushed himself off the railing and back into the sea, leaving Alfred to turn around and watch the captain emerge from up the staircase. 

“Sir!” Alfred chirped as he enthusiastically saluted his captain, still wide awake and buzzing from the adrenaline from his passionate and refreshing kiss. The creature came and disappeared so fast, Alfred was wondering whether it happened at all. 

The captain frowned as he inspected Alfred when he got closer to the young American, “You’re awfully enthusiastic for this hour of the night.” 

“Just ready to serve, Sir,” Alfred responded, staring into the captain’s eyes, begging that he doesn’t ask any further questions, or smells the salt on Alfred’s breath. 

“Hm…” The captain grumbled, suspicious but not curious enough to ask, “Very well. The rest of the crew are turning in for the night, your shift ends at the crack of dawn.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Alfred replied, wondering whether the creature would stick around for that long.

The captain disappeared as suddenly as he arrived, and Alfred immediately returned to the railing and looked over the edge, where his heart broke at the realisation that the creature was gone. But then, Alfred pushed himself away from the railing in disgust when he realised he was disappointed, disappointed that the best kiss of his life was with a sea-creature, and had abandoned him. 

But then, Alfred shook it off. He was not going to let this bother him, this man was a stranger, and while the encounter was fascinating and exciting, he was not going to let it distract him from his duties. No matter how curious Alfred became, as he continued to listen to the waves call for his attention throughout the night. 

\---- 

The morning after his encounter had Alfred questioning whether it was real at all… A man with a tail instead of legs, what kind of creature like that exists, no less a beautiful man! 

But even still, Alfred’s heart raced thinking about him. He laid in his hammock as his slightly swung to the rhythm of the sea, with his mind flooded with the eyes of the creature, as they stared deeply into his soul. Thinking about it now, he figured that the creature came to him with the intention of getting a kiss, judging by the hungry and intrigued look in his eyes. 

The more Alfred thought about him, the more intoxicated he became. He still hadn’t even gotten over the shock of being sexually attracted to a man—no less one with no legs! It was far different to the women Alfred usually liked! It was scandalous and fascinating to the American, such a beautiful face and a wonderful curiosity.   
If only he could see him again, otherwise Alfred would have to convince himself that it was all a dream, or an illusion brought upon by a strain of seasickness. 

A week passed by and by this point, Alfred was still struggling to accept it was a dream, or a hallucination. It was so real to Alfred, he could still taste the salt in the sea wind, which reminded him of the creature’s lips… 

Still, the sea called for Alfred, it called his name as it crashed against the side of the ship, but this time, it had a more alluring tone. It was like the sea knew that it had Alfred’s full attention, and wanted to take full advantage of it. Alfred still spent hours with his head tilted to the side of the boat as he stood against the railing of the ship. He watched as the water changed from a beautiful blue pool into a dark pit as the ship travelled across the vast and dangerous Atlantic, the sea which now held Alfred by the heartstrings. 

Once again, Alfred found himself standing alone on the rear-deck, ordered to prepare the ropes on a particularly hot day, where the sun beamed down from above the ship, which made the water much more tempting and the most beautiful blue that Alfred had ever seen. But just like any other day, Alfred found himself inching closer and closer to the edge of the ship as time passed. And before he knew it, he was leaning against the edge of the ship, working to untangle a particularly stubborn clump of rope. 

But then, Alfred’s attention was stolen when he heard an unnatural splash occur behind him, a splash that sounded so familiar. Alfred was fine-tuned to it, and so, it immediately stole his attention and drew him to look over the side of the ship. 

Alfred sucked in a deep breath through his smile when he saw those same green eyes staring at him from the edge of the ship, and he watched as the same creature climbed the side of the ship, pulling himself up with tremendous grace. Alfred stepped back to allow the creature the space to sit on the railing, and hang his tail off the side of the ship. 

In the light, Alfred could finally see all of the colour on the creature’s body: the vibrant green toned scales that littered the creatures entire long tail, which forked in the end to two separate fins. Looking back into his eyes, Alfred realised that the creature’s eyes reflected the same colour as his scales, and Alfred couldn’t help but liken them to fresh seaweed. The creature’s hair was incredibly blonde, even when wet and fell perfectly around his face, and Alfred could only imagine how precious he’d look with dry hair. The water reflected off the creature’s pale human skin, which did not have a single imperfection on it, like this creature was too perfect to exist, too perfect to be real. 

“Hello again,” Alfred chirped, leaning back a little when he noticed the creature lean forward, probably intending to continue their session. “Wait a second! I don’t know if you can understand me…” Alfred lifted his hands in defence as the creature stared at him, with a puzzled look on his face. “But… What we did last time we met means a lot where I come from, I don’t know if that’s a normal greeting for your kind... But, it means a little more for me, so… Do you understand what I’m saying?” 

To Alfred’s complete shock, the creature smiled sweetly and nodded, which answered nearly all of Alfred’s questions, despite not saying a single word. 

“You can understand me?” Alfred asked, astonished to see the creature nod again, “Wow… You can actually understand me…” Alfred smiled as the creature continued to stare at him, his glare constantly shifting between Alfred’s eyes and his lips, his green eyes glistening with excitement as he licked his pale lips. “Do you want to kiss me again?” 

Alfred wasn’t surprised when the creature nodded, enthusiastic, his bold eyebrows rising. 

“Heh, you’re a sweet little thing, aren’t you? I wasn’t even sure if you were real … But as I said, kisses mean a lot more to my kind—” Alfred began, but was interrupted when the creature became impatient, and risked falling from his seat on the railing to reach for Alfred and pull him in again for a deep kiss, resuming right where they left off in their last encounter. 

Alfred immediately erased all of his questions, focusing intensely back on the kiss, quickly giving in to the creature’s salty taste and refreshing scent. The kiss was welcoming and cooling, like a fresh gust of wind on a sunny day, which seemed perfect for that day. The creature couldn’t have picked a more perfect day to return to Alfred. 

And so, Alfred took full advantage, wrapping his arms around the creature, being sure to keep his hands strictly on the human half of the creature. The creature pulled him closer, tightening the fabric of Alfred’s white cotton shirt on Alfred’s back. Alfred moaned softly as he brought one hand to rest against the creatures soft but chilled cheek, rejoicing in the cooling sensation of their kissing. 

Alfred was being pulled deeper and deeper into the creatures hold the longer the kissing continued, and Alfred found himself getting as deep into the creature’s hypnotic spell. So much so, that Alfred ignored his wish to pause to catch his breath, determined to not let this moment end until the last possible second. Nothing mattered to the American anymore as he was lulled into a numbing sense of calmness combined with the adrenaline of the passionate kissing. Alfred could feel his entire body begin to go numb, beginning at his cooled lips, Alfred had to place on hand on the wooden railing of the ship to remain upright, which only brought him deeper into the creatures hold. 

Alfred was so deep in the creature’s hypnotic spell by that point, he did not register the noise of his captain coming to check on him. But, it seemed like the creature certainly noticed, as his nails suddenly dug into Alfred’s back, securing his hold on the American. 

“JONES, NO!!” The Captain screamed, in a voice that Alfred had never heard before. The captain, a man who’s stare alone made Alfred shiver, the mans voice sounded not just angry, but scared: like a parent seeing a child approaching a black bear. “DON’T TRUST IT!!” The terror in the captain’s voice broke Alfred out of the spell, and the American widened his eyes with shock as the creature held on tighter, determined to keep Alfred in his hold. 

Suddenly, Alfred felt himself falling forward as the creature fell off the side of the ship, trying to drag Alfred down with him. Alfred tried to scream, but the creature’s lips stopped him as the sailor desperately held onto the railing, trying his best to remain on the ship long enough for the captain to get to him. But the creature was stronger than Alfred anticipated, and the young sailor was forced off the side of the ship and fell the several feet down into the water below.   
Alfred hit the water like a stone, plummeting underneath he waves as the rush of coldness and fear overwhelmed him, and the creature’s grip on him hardened as the American kicked and struggled in his grip. Alfred reached for the surface, struggling to hold his breath; feeling the creature pull him deeper into the cold abyss below the ship. 

Alfred tried to swim away, but the creature was in his element, he was stronger, faster and could actually breathe underwater. Alfred was trapped, and couldn’t do anything as his lungs burned from the lack of oxygen, he wanted to scream and cry, but he couldn’t even open his eyes. All he could do was wave his arms and legs in a pathetic struggle, feeling his entire body go numb from the cold as he was further under the water. 

The Atlantic took claim to another member of the Jones family, and finally, Alfred stopped fighting. He couldn’t anymore, his entire body had gone numb from the coldness of the water and the lack of air. Alfred could no longer hold his breath, and before he knew it, water had filled his lungs, and Alfred knew that his end had arrived. 

But yet, even in his last moments, he could still feel the creature’s arms around him, he felt the creature’s hands pulling at him, holding him close as he towed the Americans body deeper into his cold and dark home, where Alfred could only guess what fate awaited his body, but then, he knew that he wouldn’t be around long enough to find out…   
Trapped in the arms of the creature, Alfred lost himself to the sea he both adored and feared.


End file.
